


I Don't Do Marigolds

by PrairieChzHead (msannomalley)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Messy Flatmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msannomalley/pseuds/PrairieChzHead
Summary: Anders returns home from a business trip to a big mess.





	I Don't Do Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaucyWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/gifts).



> This is a prize for SaucyWench for the 2018 Winter FRE. She requested a domestic Anders/Mitchell fic. This is over the 100 words I promised, but I won't quibble about the word length if you don't. :-) I hope you like this.

Hellish was a tame word to describe Anders’ flight from New York to Auckland. The Über he called had bailed on him and he nearly missed his flight. If that wasn’t bad enough, the crew on his flight from Los Angeles to Auckland was stranded in Minneapolis because of a snow storm. Once a new crew was located and the flight took off, Anders had the misfortune of sitting in front of a woman who, not only decided to take off her shoes and socks and prop her feet up on Anders’ armrest, but she had a pair of the most rank and foul feet he’d ever encountered.

All Anders Johnson wanted, he thought as the cab took him from the airport to his flat, was a nice stiff drink and his own bed, preferably with Mitchell in it.

He arrived at his front door. His anticipation was so high, he felt like a balloon. When he opened the door, the balloon burst.

The flat was a mess. No. It was a disaster.

Pizza boxes, take-out containers, and empty beer bottles were strewn about. An ashtray was overflowing. Anders’ immaculate flat looked like his brother Axl’s place. In the middle of all of this mess, Mitchell was sitting on the couch. He had a tin box balanced on his leg and he was rolling cigarettes.

Anders sighed and wondered how someone who was as hot as Mitchell could be such a slob.

Mitchell looked up from rolling his cigarettes and smiled at Anders. “Welcome back,” he said. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Anders said. He put his luggage down on the floor. Then he laughed. “Did you throw a rager or two while I was gone?”

“Nope,” Mitchell said. “Just hung out and watched TV.”

“Did you have anyone over?” Anders asked. Maybe that’s why the place was trashed. Yeah. Mitchell invited some people over and the place was trashed and Mitchell just didn’t have time to clean it up.

Mitchell shook his head. “No. Just me.”

Anders was getting more annoyed. He tried to quash down the feeling, mostly because he was too tired to argue. They needed to have a talk about John’s tendency towards sloppiness, but now was not the time.

Anders got up and he went over to the kitchen and busied himself with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. “Did you not have time to clean up?” he asked. He hoped his voice sounded casual. Mitchell had a job as a hospital porter and he worked weird hours sometimes. Maybe that's why he didn't have time to clean. 

Mitchell shook his head. Anders took a swallow of his drink as he felt his blood pressure start to rise.  “Then what happened?”

“I don’t do marigolds,” Mitchell replied, not looking up from the cigarette he was rolling.

Anders swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

They were definitely going to have to have a talk about this matter. 

After Anders got some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I was brainstorming this idea, I kept coming back to the fact that Mitchell is kind of a slob. This is also my first Britchell fic.


End file.
